The Greengrass Betrothal
by Anaklusmos2432
Summary: Harry isn't brought to his aunt and uncle, but instead a house elf brings him to the Greengrass family. A betrothal was made before the death of Lily and James that stated that Harry would marry both Greengrass sisters. Brought up in a Wizarding family and knowing of most things in the Wizarding world, how will the rest of the Wizarding world feel? Not immediate lemons. Rewriting!
1. Chapter 1

After Voldemort had been defeated:

Pipsy, the Potter house elf and taken her young master Harry to where her previous master and mistress had asked her to take their child. They knew this day would come, so they planned everything before. Harry would be taken by Pipsy to Greengrass Manor and be raised by Annabelle and Steven Greengrass; they were both purebloods who were in the same generation as Lily and James. They're families were both neutral in the last war, and planned to be in this war. Anna was in Ravenclaw while Steven was in Slytherin although he was one of the only good Slytherins. The Greengrass and the Potters both decided that Harry would marry their daughter Daphne and any other daughter they had together.

Back to the Story:

Pipsy had teleported to the edge of Greengrass Manor and put her young master on the steps of the Manor with the letter. She knocked on the door and whisked away. Another house elf answered the door and saw the baby. She immediately ran to her master's library. She knocked on the door and waited for his answer.

"Yes Lipsy."

"Master, there's something at the door." Her master's eyes widened and he quickly rushed to get his wife.

Once he told her, her eyes went just as wide as his and they rushed downstairs to the door. There, just lying in his basket, was Harry Potter, with an envelope that had the Potter crest on it. It read:

 _Dear Anna and Steven,_

 _If you have received this letter, we have died and Harry has lived. We are very gracious that you had accepted to take care of our little Harry. We have no doubt that you will treat Harry as your own. When Harry turns 11, please take him to Gringotts to get a blood test, find out his abilities, test his power, and get rid of his power blocks. He also has a trust vault that contains 100,000 galleons and will refill to 100,000 every year. We have also provided you with 1,000,000 galleons for Harry's school and whatever else._

 _Thanks,_

 _Lily Potter nee Evans and James Potter._

After reading the letter, Anna laid Harry down next to Daphne in her crib, deciding they would go crib shopping sometime this week. Well, maybe they didn't need too, it seemed Daphne was enjoying his company and would probably annoy the hell out of her if Harry wasn't next to her.

 _9 years later (Harry and Daphne are both 10 while Astoria is 9)_

Steven Greengrass sighed as he saw his youngest being chased by a black puppy and heard something drop "Astoria, Harry." He called to his youngest daughter.

"Yes father?" She said walking in holding the puppy.

"What did I tell you and Harry about running around the manor?" He said sternly.

"Don't do it near your office." She said giving Harry a scratch on the head. He gave a whine and tried to sleep in Astoria's arms.

"Yes, now please don't bug me until lunch and there will be serious punishment if you do." He sighed as he watched his 9 year-old daughter and his daughter's betrothed leave.

Meanwhile, Astoria went to her, Daphne's, and Harry's room. She jumped on her bed with Harry in her side and they both took a nap together.

Daphne had decided to go visit her friend Tracy for that day as the two had planned to go to a muggle theme park for the hundredth time this summer. "So Daphne how's your summer?" Asked her brunette friend,

"It's been good Trace. You know, being with Harry and playing with his Animagus forms. You know, I still remember the first time Harry turned into one of his Animagus forms."

 _Flashback_

 _Annabelle Greengrass had just finished her late night reading and decided to check up on her children. She first decided to check on Astoria who was only a month old. Seeing that Astoria was tucked in and was sleeping peacefully, she looked over and saw her daughter and, a WOLF! "Ahhh," her husband immediately ran into the room and saw the wolf. He held her back from killing that wolf for sneaking in here._

" _Annabelle! Calm down it's just Harry. He transformed into his Animagus form. Lily said that Harry would access his Animagus form early!" Steven shouted. Annabelle had finally calmed down and they tested to see if it was Harry. Hi eyes opened and his trademark emerald green eyes that were so much like Lily's. Breathing a sigh of relief, they both retired to their bedroom._

Back

"Hahahahahah," both Tracy and Daphne were in full blown laughter at the story. Oh how they both wished they were there to see the face of Daphne's mother.

"So, what do you want to do today Daph?" Tracy asked when they finished laughing their asses off.

"How about we ask daddy if we can go to the Potter's private beach to get a tan all over?" Nodding they Flooed back to Greengrass manor and headed to the library.

"Hey daddy, can we go to the Potter's private beach?"

"Sure, but you'll have to bring Harry so the wards will let you in." He replied never looking up from his papers.

Daphne ran up to her shared room and found Astoria and Harry sleeping.

"Astoria, Harry, wake up we're going to the beach." Astoria immediately woke up and looked like a giddy school girl.

"YAY YAY YAY." Astoria loved going to the beach, especially Harry's family's private beach because they could do whatever they want. Astoria, not wanting to wait for Harry to wake up, just grabbed his sleeping form and they all went to the Floo.

"Potter Beach House," they all yelled. They all were sent to a beach house on a private island somewhere off the coast of the Caribbean. The beach was beautiful, with golden white sand and the clearest of blue water. The three girls took off all their clothes, to reveal their bikinis underneath. Daphne and Astoria both had blue bikinis to complement their eyes while Tracey had a black top and blue bottom.

"Come on Harry, let's go." Tori yelled as the three of them grabbed a blanket and a towel heading outside to wait for Harry.

"I'm coming, hold on." Harry yelled from the bathroom. He came down in jammers and grabbed a towel and a chair like the others.

"Finally, I wear it takes you forever to change and get ready." Daphne whined. Harry chuckled and kissing her on her forehead making her sigh in content. Astoria and Tracy burst into a fit of giggles at Daphne's rare quietness. Daphne blushed at her reaction to Harry's kiss on her forehead. It didn't even matter that he did it every day, every time he did it, it made her feel like she was a princess and he was her knight in shining armor.

"When you're done imagining a fairy tale Daph, we should go." Tracy said, barely containing her laughter.

"Fine," Daphne muttered reluctantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Harry, Daphne, Tracy, and Astoria walked down to the Potter's private beach and chose a nice place where the waters were blue and the sun let the girls get a nice tan. "So, what do you guys want to do first, get a tan, or go swimming?" Tracy asked Daphne and Astoria as Harry would probably practice some charms or transfiguration he had learned wandlessly.

"I say we get a tan first then we can have fun in the water." Daphne proposed. The other two agreed thinking that if they went swimming first; it would take longer to tan because they would have to dry off. They all, including Harry, set their beach chairs and towels on the ground. The girls laid on their backs letting their sun hit their front and took a nap.

Meanwhile, Harry was practicing his Reducto on some dummies that were on the beach. His Reducto was pretty strong, even stronger than most 7th years in Hogwarts right now. " _Reducto"_ he shouted at the dummy causing it to explode into several pieces. Another one caused the pieces to explode into thousands of pieces. He bent down, putting his hand on his knees, out of breath. Damn magical exhaustion, if only it didn't exist, he could do this for as long as he wanted too. Oh well, that wasn't the case so he went to lie down next to his betrotheds and their best friend. He quickly fell asleep from the workout he had gotten from that.

He had woken up to the sounds of the girls giggling as they splashed water at each other. He gave a sigh of content and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt very cold water being splashed onto him. His eyes opened to look at the sight of the girls on the ground, clutching their sides on the floor, laughing.

"Grrr," he growled. With a flick of his hand, colder water was sent to them.

"Eeeek" they all shrieked as they felt the extremely cold waters hit their bodies.

"Harry" they all whined as they got up. They brushed the sand off their bodies. "Come on Harry let's play Marco Polo." Daphne said.

"Not it" said everyone besides Harry making him the seeker. Sighing Harry made his way to the water as the girls followed him.

"Marco" "Polo" they said continuously as the game continued along. Well, it didn't last that long because Harry was a way faster swimmer than all the girls combined.

"That's no fair Harry; you're too fast for us." Complained Astoria.

"Then maybe you need to work out Tori." He said while she just gave him a pouty face.

"But it takes too long." Harry just shook his head while a smile was plastered on his face at the girl's childish act.

"Come on let's go, it's getting dark." They all headed to the Floo and traveled back to the manor. They arrived and looked at the sight of Astoria and Daphne's father reading a book by the fire and their mother knitting while checking out different types of catalogues and magazines.

"So I assume you had fun and time got away from you?" Annabelle Greengrass asked as she put down her knitting stuff. They all nodded. "Well Tracy, your parents would like back and Harry, Daphne, and Astoria, wash up and go to bed." They all headed to do their things. Tracy flooed back to her house while Daphne, Astoria, and Harry headed to their respective bathrooms took a shower, changed and got into their bed. Harry was in the middle while Daphne was to his right with her head on his shoulder and Astoria was on his left with her head on his chest.

 _Next Morning_

Harry woke up to the smell of strawberries and vanilla. He immediately recognized the strawberries from Astoria's shampoo and vanilla from Daphne's shampoo. He inhaled their scents and gave a sigh of content. He thanked whoever one of his ancestors made the contract and allowed him to be married to two of the most beautiful girls of their generation.

Astoria stirred from her sleep and gave a yawn while wrapping her arms tighter around her betrothed. "You know Astoria; we have to go eat breakfast now." He said as he shook Daphne awake.  
"Don't wanna. It's too comfy." She buried her head further into his chest while Daphne got up and stretched.

"Come on Astoria, I'm hungry." Daphne said as she practically pulled her sister out of their bed.

"Ok ok, jeez you didn't need to drag me." She whined as she got to her feet and stretched as well. They made their way downstairs and saw Daphne and Astoria's parents already there eating with their father looking at the rubbish information that was the Daily Prophet.

They all sat down with Harry, of course, in the middle again and Daphne to his right and Tori to his left. Three plates appeared before them and they all dug in from not eating that much the day before.

"Did you three not eat dinner last night?" Steven Greengrass asked the kids as he set down his newspaper to face his children and his soon-to-be son in law.

"Not that much." Tori said between bites.

"Can't say I'm surprised," he said as his plate disappeared and he stood up. "Well, I must be off to the ministry. The Wizengamot is having a rather dreadful debate on whether or not they want to allow purebloods and half-bloods have a magical house in a muggle community." Annabelle kissed her husband on the cheek and he whirled away to the ministry.

 _One Year Later on August 30th_

"Come on Daphne and Harry, we have to get your stuff for Hogwarts." Shouted Steven. They made their way down the stairs to meet with the rest of their family and flooed into The Leaky Cauldron with all of them landing on their feet gracefully.

"Suppose we should go to Gringots first since we need to get money." Anna proposed. They nodded and headed to the regal looking bank.

They entered and saw Goblins bustling around with paperwork and wizards and witches at tellers. They went to the least busy teller. "Hello Master Griphook." Annabelle said, bowing her head showing respect. "I would like to withdraw from the Greengrass vault and an heir and heiress test for Harry Potter and Daphne and Astoria Greengrass."

"Yes well, I suppose we should get your money first." Griphook beckoned over another goblin to send them down to the Greengrass vault. They went down the mineshaft, got gold from the vault, and went back to the surface.

"Master Hammertooth will see you now." They followed the goblin to a set of grand doors and entered and sat down.

"Welcome Lady Greengrass, heiresses Greengrass, and heir Potter. Which of you would like to go first?"

"The oldest heiress Greengrass will." Annabelle replied.

He nodded, "If the oldest heiress Greengrass will slice shallowly across her palm and allow a little blood to enter the bowl. Daphne did as told and her blood swirled up into the air and formed into a piece of parchment. On it, it read:

 _Daphne Isabella Greengrass_

 _Age: 11_

 _Mother: Annabelle Ashley Greengrass nee Lewis_

 _Father: Steven Michael Greengrass_

 _Sister: Astoria Juliet Greengrass_

 _Betrothed: Harry James Potter_

 _Godmother: Lily Rose Potter nee Evans_

 _Godfather: Frank Dave Longbottom_

 _Heiress: Noble House of Greengrass_

 _Abilities: To be found and unlocked by Daphne Isabella Greengrass_

"Well that's all, now for the Potter heir."

Harry did the same thing as Daphne had done before and the parchment paper formed once again. This time it said:

 _Harry James Potter_

 _Age: 11_

 _Mother: Lily Rose Potter nee Evans_

 _Father: James Charlus Potter_

 _Betrothed: Daphne Isabella Greengrass and Astoria Juliet Greengrass_

 _Godmother: Annabelle Ashley Greengrass nee Lewis_

 _Godfather: Sirius Orion Black_

 _Heir: Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin, and 6 others unlocked at certain ages_

 _Abilities: To be found and unlocked by Harry James Potter_

"Would Heir Potter and Heiress Greengrass please put their rings on so they will recognize you." They did as told and both rings flash green in acceptance and they felt a surge through their veins as magic surged through them. "Well as that's all, do you need anything else?" Asked the goblin.

"No thank you," replied Annabelle as they took their leave.

They exited Gringots to the sight of kids and their parents bustling around to different stores to get their Hogwarts things.

"Well, let's get your robes then we can get your supplies and wands then your pets." They headed to Madam Malkins.

"Hello and welcome to Madam Malkins Wizarding Robes for All Occasions." Greeted the girl at the counter, "If the people being fitted would follow me please," Daphne and Harry followed the girl to two empty chairs. One of them was preoccupied by a redheaded girl being attended to by an old lady they assumed was Madam Malkin.

"Madam Malkin will be with you in a moment after she finishes with that girl there." She left them to wait for Madam Malkin.

"Hi I'm Susan, Susan Bones, heiress of the Noble House of Bones." The redhead greeted.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and this is my betrothed Daphne Greengrass of the Noble House of Greengrass." Her eyes widened in surprise as she recognized the Potter heir.

"You're the Harry Potter. The Harry Potter that defeated the Dark Lord, sorry, you probably don't like this attention." She said as she blushed. "I'm not usually all fan girl mode, but it's a huge pleasure to be in the presence of the vanquisher of the dark lord."

"It's alright Susan; I expected something like that to happen while I came here." They made some small talk while Susan asked Harry some questions. Soon, Susan was done and they bid each other good day.

"Well dears, Hogwarts like the rest I assume." Madam Malkin asked them.

"Yes, as well as a couple pair of dress robes." She nodded and got to work.

"What kind of material would you like your robes to be made out of?"

"Acromantula silk please." She nodded and continued measuring.

They ended an hour later, paid for their stuff and left it there to pick up later.

"Let's get your trunk next."

They headed to a place that had _Trunk Emporium: Where the best trunks are._ Inside they found all different kinds of trunks from full living house ones to small, one compartment trunks.

"Well, which one would you two like?" Asked Annabelle.

"I say we get one full living one since betrotheds are required to sleep in the same dorm together and one three compartment one just in case." They agreed and a couple minutes later, they exited and headed to a cauldron shop.

"Let's see here, we need a level 1 protection cauldron, but you may get a higher level. Also, you could get your own supplies to practice making other potions since your dorm will have everything you want if you just imagine it."

"I think we should get the highest level, level 5, and a year's supply of all potion ingredients since we want to get the highest mark in everything." Again, everyone agreed with Harry and they exited and headed to get their books.

"Well, since I can guess you're going to say you want top marks in everything Harry, we'll get the best books here." Harry nodded at his soon-to-be mother in law's words. They again exited and headed to get lunch as it was already 2 o'clock and then would continue their shopping.

Four full stomachs and 2 hours later, they continued their shopping to get Harry and Daphne's wands. Harry and Daphne headed to Ollivander's, but were quickly stopped by Annabelle. "I've decided we're not going to Ollivander's to get your wand. Now I know you may want too, but it's traditional for the Potter's to get a wand from someone in Knockturn Alley. And don't worry, the route won't be dangerous, it's like 10 feet from the opening of Knockturn Alley."

They followed Annabelle into the Alley and were surprised how close it was to the opening. "Harry all you need to do is put your ring on the door and it'll open for you." He nodded and the door opened and they all stepped inside.

"Who goes there?" Asked an old, hoarse voice.

"I am Heir Potter and with me are my betrotheds and their mother as she is one of my guardians." He replied solemnly. An old man suddenly appeared from the shadows.

"Welcome Heir Potter, if you and your guests would follow me. And would you please tell me which of you would like a wand and how many wands you would like." The old man said as he went down a hallway.

"Heir Potter and his oldest betrothed would both like 2 wands please." Replied Annabelle.

"Very well, if you would both hold each wand and choose which feel the best." Daphne and Harry did as told and Daphne ended up with Rosewood while Harry had surprised the wandmaker by picking up three. Holly, Elder and Yew wood were the ones chosen by Harry. "This is most interesting, one is usually the norm, two is strange, but three is basically unheard of. Well, this will be most interesting when I craft the wand. Next would you please choose your cores." He led them over to another table where there were tons of jars with different things in them. "Please do the same process you did with the woods." He requested.

They did and Daphne ended up with veela hair, nundu blood, and dragon heartstring. Harry ended up with dragon heartstring, thestral hair, phoenix feather, and basilisk venom. "Again most interesting having four cores than the customary three or less, anyway please choose your gem." They did as they had done in the past and Harry ended up getting a sapphire the color of Astoria and Daphne's eyes and Daphne got an emerald the color of Harry's eyes.

"Well, we must do the process once more to get your second wand and usually the second wand is weaker so it won't take as long." They did it again and Harry ended up with a yew wand with a raven feather and a griffin feather with another sapphire; Daphne got a holly wand with basilisk venom.

"Alright, that's done, come back in one hour and it'll be ready." They nodded and left the store to get Daphne and Harry's pets. Inside, they found almost every magical and nonmagical pet there was.

"Well, get whatever pet you want." Daphne immediately ran to get a cute little white kitten with black spots that she had spotted while Harry went over to the snakes.

" _Thissss issss sssso boring,"_ hissed what he assumed was a basilisk.

" _Who sssaid that?"_ The basilisk that he guessed said it looked at him with surprise.

" _It wassss me sssserpent ssspeaker."_ Hissed the snake.

" _If it'ssss sssso boring would you like me to take you home?"_ He asked the snake.

" _Yessss, thank you massster."_ Replied the snake, he picked up the basilisk cage and went to the counter before seeing another pet. It was a snowy white owl with big amber eyes. It looked so lonely that he couldn't help but go over and try and pet it.

He reached his hand into the cage and the bird leaned affectionately into his hand. "Aww, would you like me to take you home as well?" As if she could understand him, she nodded. He picked up her cage as well and headed to the counter where his betrotheds and their mother were.

"Ahhh, Harry what the bloody hell do you think you're doing with that thing?" Screamed Annabelle as she saw the snake.

"It's a basilisk Annabelle." He said in a whiny voice. He looked over at the store clerk was pale white as he looked at both of those pets Harry had.

"I'll gi-give you them for free if you take them. Nobody wants them and they've been causing trouble in the store." The store clerk said in a scared voice.

"See Annabelle, I can get them for free." Annabelle hesitated a bit, but when she looked into those adorable eyes of his she couldn't resist.

"Fine," she said with a sigh of defeat. Harry was jumping up and down at what she just said. "Let's just get your wand and get back home so you can pack." They got Daphne and Harry's wand and headed back to the manor, ate dinner and slept with Harry having two very beautiful, young girls in the form of Astoria and Daphne Greengrass sleeping next to him. He could only imagine how beautiful they would be if Annabelle was something to go off of. Damn, those breasts, body, ass, legs, oh he could go all day with what was amazing about Annabelle's body.

 _Next morning_

 _9:00 a.m._

 _King's Cross station_

"Well goodbye honey. IT feels like just yesterday you were both in diapers and crying for food." Annabelle said as she teary eyed. She gave each a big hug and they turned to Astoria who had tears in her eyes.

"Bye Daph, bye Harry. I'm really going to miss you two. I don't know what I'm going to do without you at home. Write every chance you can and if something interesting happens won't you?" Astoria said, crying.

"Of course Tori, and before you know it, Daph and I will be back for Yule Hols." Harry said hugging her followed by Daphne's hug.

"Well, you must be off if you want to get a good compartment. Meet new friends; don't get into too much trouble. And get good grades you too." Anna said as she gave them one last hug. They went to get on the train and waved Astoria and Anna goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: For those of you who are wondering why I don't update often. I don't write unless I have an idea or want to write it.

Chapter 3:

Being that they had come to the station so early, Daphne and Harry could choose any seat they wanted. So, several carriages and a compartment later, they sat down. "You can go to sleep Daph; I know you're still tired from yesterday. I'll wake you when Tracy gets here." Nodding, Daphne leaned her head into his chest and fell fast asleep. Tracy showed up 20 minutes later and silently slipped in seeing Daphne sleeping.

"It's fine Trace; I was just about to wake up Daphne." Harry lightly shook Daphne awake. Her eyes opened slowly. "Tracy is here Daph." He pointed over to where Tracy was sitting and Daphne greeted her best friend. She sat up and stretched with a yawn erupting from her mouth.

"Jeez, you're tired what time did you go to sleep last night?" asked Tracy.

"Well, we did get back at 10:00 then I had to shower and get ready for bed. So probably around 11:30." Daphne said tiredly. Tracy nodded.

"So, wonder when that blonde ponce is going to come and bug us." said Tracy.

"Don't remind me Trace, him and his father have been sending my father letters about a betrothal contract even though he has been told multiple times that Harry and I, along with Astoria are betrothed. Besides, the only person who would want to marry him is his lapdog, Pansy." They all nodded at the statement. They continued on talking until the very person they didn't want to see, appeared flanked by two large oafs.

"Well Greengrass, I wouldn't expect hanging out with an impure half-blood something you would do, how about you come and hang out with me in my compartment?" Draco asked ignoring Tracy all together.

"As my father has already told you multiple times, Harry and I are betrothed and we will never, ever get married." Daphne replied putting on her Ice Queen mask, and snuggling into Harry's embrace. Draco's face turned to one in shock then fury.

"You mean all that bullshit was true? No matter, my father will find a way to break the betrothal contract. If he doesn't, your father will surely see what a mistake he's making by letting you marry a half-blood." He said the last part in a smug manner.

"Ha, in your dreams you little ferret. It'll be over her father's dead body." Harry said.

He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry. "I'd be watching what you say Potter." Harry was just about to make another remark when a prefect showed up outside the compartment.

"Excuse me, but you aren't all to have a wand out in the train so please put it away before you hurt yourself." The prefect said.

Draco put his wand away and gave a sneer in the direction of the prefect, and Harry and Daphne. He left followed by his large cronies.

The prefect gave them a swift nod and left. "Well, that was rather annoying." Daphne stated as she continued leaning into Harry's side.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," Tracy said rolling her eyes. Daphne gave a glare at her friend.

"Why don't you two get some sleep, it'll be a while till we get there and we had an exhausting night yesterday." The girls nodded and both fell asleep. Meanwhile, Harry started to read up on charms and transfiguration. After all, it couldn't do harm to read up on tings before the year.

It had been another half an hour before the loud speaker told them that they should change into their Hogwarts uniform. Daphne and Tracy woke up when the announcement was made, and Harry took his clothes and went to go change in the bathroom, so the girls could have some privacy. He came back and joined in on the conversation when he came back. Soon, they arrived at Hogwarts and saw a giant oaf holding a lantern.

"Firs' years over here, all firs' years," Harry assumed this was the giant named Hagrid his father-in-law had told him about. Daphne, Tracy, and himself all joined the massive group that was amassing around him. "As firs' years, you all will ride a boat over the river to see Hogwarts in all her beauty. Now, there will be four people per boat." Harry, Daphne, and Tracy all filed into one boat with a girl by the name of Lisa Turpin. Before they started to move, they all introduced their selves to each other. Lisa was from a new pureblood family that wasn't poor, but wasn't exactly rich. Her parents were both British, and she had a sister that was a fourth year Ravenclaw and a seven year old annoying younger brother. They finally started to move, and when Hogwarts came into view, awes and gasps were heard from all children, as they stared at the beauty of Hogwarts. Finally, they reached the cave, and waited on a step of stairs in front of a pair of grand doors where an old woman was waiting.

"Welcome first years. My name is Minerva McGonagall, your soon to be Transfiguration teacher. Momentarily, you will be going into the Great Hall, and be sorted. You may be sorted into one of four houses. The first house is Ravenclaw, named after one of the co-founders Rowena Ravenclaw. Ms. Ravenclaw was deemed to be the brightest witch of her generation, and those placed under her house seek knowledge. The second is Gryffindor, named after another co-founder, Godric Gryffindor. Mr. Gryffindor was deemed courageous and brave. Those placed in his house will be brave and courageous as well. The third house is Hufflepuff, named after the third co-founder, Helga Hufflepuff. Helga was loyal, and those placed under her house will be as well. The last house is Slytherin, named after the last co-founder, Salazar Slytherin. Mr. Slytherin was cunning and resourceful as his students will be as well. If you wall would just wait out here for a second, you will be brought in and sorted shortly."

She disappeared through the doors and as animated chatter erupted from the children.

After a couple minutes, the doors opened, and the students filed into the great hall.

 _Oh you may not think I'm pretty_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find a smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, and I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at Heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry,_

 _Set Gryffindor apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you're a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin,_

 _Where you'll meet your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means,_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on!_

 _Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands, though I have none,_

 _For I'm the thinking cap!_

The hall exploded in applause as the first name got called up to be sorted by the sorting hat. It went rather quickly before it got the Tracy. So far the longest time it took a wizard to get sorted was a minute.

"Davis, Tracy," Professor McGonagall said. Tracy walked up and sat on the before the hat was put on her head.

Tracy took longer than the longest person before her, taking about 5 minutes before the hat shouted Ravenclaw. She smiled at her friends and sat down with some other fellow Claws.

Soon enough, it was Daphne's turn. It took a couple of minutes, but the house shouted Ravenclaw. She walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat with Tracy.

A couple of names later, and Harry was called up to be sorted.

Whispers went around the room of the name that saved the Wizarding world.

"Harry Potter? Like the Harry Potter who defeated He Who Must Not Be Name?" Harry could hear someone say.

He sat down and felt his vision blocked by the hat as it was placed on his head.

'Well hello Mr. Potter. It's been awhile since I've seen a Potter.' It said. 'Now, it seems that you're hiding some things from me, and you need to stand down your Occumulency shields.'

'Why?' he asked it.

'I can't sort you if I don't know what you like.' He thought it over for a couple of seconds and decided to comply.

'Interesting, you've been hiding out with the Greengrasses. You're in a marriage contract with both of them, and seem to hate most of the Slytherins, so that won't do. You're not brash enough for Gryffindor, and you're loyal to your friends who you can trust, but not too loyal that you would trust just anybody. I guess that means…'

"Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled to the cheers of the Claws, but the groans to everyone besides Slytherin who just stared at him with hate in their eyes.

He sat down on the other side of Daphne and kissed her on the forehead causing her to blush.

The rest of the sorting was rather boring with Harry paying attention to only some of the people, with the rest of his attention on Daphne.

Finally, it ended and Dumbledore walked up to speak.

"Now that the sorting is finished, I have a couple of words. I know you all are hungry, so I'll keep it short. Firstly, no one should go in the Forbidden Forest. Second, no one should also go in the third floor corridor. Now, everyone have a good feast."

There was a complimentary clapping and cheering before they all started to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all readers,**

 **I have decided to do a rewrite of this story because I don't like how I have started this one. It will still have the same plot, but it will be more refined and structured. Hopefully, the first chapter will be out soon.**


End file.
